Happy Endings
by Ang.E.M
Summary: Masaya's been in England for months, now, and he and Ichigo still keep in touch. But what happens when he suggests that Ichigo would be happier with a break? Well, at least Ryou is there for comfort. IxR friendship with hints of more. T for mild language.


It really was a happy ending.

Well, not really.

I mean, can you blame me for being so optimistic? I defeated Deep Blue, with the help of Masaya and the rest of the Mews, the aliens were alive, Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san were all okay, and the girls were alive after the Mew Aqua was released.

We even had a pseudo-wedding for me and Masaya before he left for England. And I still love him.

No, really! I do!

…So then why does everyone think that I don't?

I guess I should explain things. I've been pretty upset lately since Masaya and I can't communicate that well, what with us being in very different time zones, he's off learning more about the Red Data Animal abilities, helping Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san with their research, and I'm off being a goody-two shoes student. Really, I'm doing better in school, now. Shirogane or Akasaka or Lettuce would help me whenever I need it, and I study my butt off. But I'm getting off topic, now.

So, I've been upset over lack of communication with Masaya, and, you know, that means we've been growing distant. I know long-term relationships usually don't work out, but I love him, dammit! True love conquers all, right? Anyways, I was crying over a text message I received from Masaya. We were texting on and off, I would sneak him a message during the early evening work hours, and he'd sneak me a message during his mid-morning research. I had just complained that Shirogane was making me go on patrol the next evening, so I wouldn't be able to message him, and he asked me if I still harbored feelings for him.

_Well duh!_ I had messaged him back. A couple minutes later, he sent me a message, saying that he thinks that I'm lying to my heart. Like hell I am! So I asked him what he meant by that, and he said that we should take a break. Not necessarily break up, and we'll still message and talk and stuff, but we're chilling out. Forget about the pseudo-wedding, and think about my current happiness, he said. So, of course I started crying. I mean, who wouldn't, when their boyfriend for a year just told you that we needed a break – not because he was losing interest in me, oh no! He even said that he still loves me and when he's back in Japan we'll see how our relationship works if _I_ still want to be with him – but because he thinks that _I don't love him like I did anymore_! Really! If he were here, I would have totally smacked that boy! (Well, probably not. But you get the point.) Besides, if I was losing feelings for Masaya, who would be the guy I'm "interested" in? It's not like I keep in contact with Kish; the only alien that ever visits Earth nowadays is Tart, and that's just to see Pudding. And most the guys at Daiken are jerks, I'm just saying. So that only leaves Akasaka-san, who is _way too old_ for me, and…

…Shirogane-san….

Oh. I guess we do spend a lot of time together. And he's kissed me before (well, as a cat). And, I guess our "exchanging of wit" is mostly flirting, now.

Actually, I think it's been flirting since the beginning. But, hey! I'm 14, I've only known the guy for two years; do you really think I knew what _flirting_ was? Especially with Shirogane Ryou, my conceited, self-righteous, petty, snobbish, extremely freaking hot boss?

No, I did not just say he was extremely freaking hot. You're delusional. I'll admit he's attractive, but that's because he's a mix of races. You can _see_ the Japanese in him, but his eyes are large for a young adult, and such a pure blue; and his nose is strong, defined. And his _hair_! Can you not love such golden locks – shut up, Strawberry. You're not making this any better. Just because he should be a model or something doesn't mean that gives you the right to be admiring him when _you're trying to convince Masaya, the Mews, yourself, and_ – hell –_ even the customers at Café Mew Mew that you love Masaya and only Masaya and you find Masaya and only Masaya to be that attractive_.

Which leads me back to the crying, and freaking out since my boyfriend might as well have broken up with me with good intentions. And Shirogane saw and he asked me what was wrong, and I told him, and he comforted me, and somehow that led to me leaning against him and him hugging me and feeling the need to be comforted _by only Shirogane-san_ and it felt all weird and tingly and – _no!_ I love only Masaya! This isn't gonna happen; Masaya and I are only cooling off, I'm not gonna go on a date with anyone else, not even gonna _look_ at anyone else. No, Ichigo, don't look at Shirogane's eyes! They're traps, he's caught you in them before – _no, don't do it –!_

"Ichigo, it's okay. His time zone is an eight hours' difference, and you don't get to talk to him so much. It's understandable that you guys would grow distant. He's only thinking about you, and doing what he thinks will make you happy. He doesn't want you to get lonely just because he's gone, so he wants you to see other people. I'm not telling you that you have to," Shirogane smiled warmly, still hugging me in an I-care-about-you-but-our-relationship-is-strictly-platonic sort of way, "but maybe it'll help. You've been melancholy lately, Ichigo. That's not good, and I don't like it. The girls are worried about you, your parents have expressed their worry, and Keiichiro is extremely worried. I know it hurts, trust me, I've been in relationships, too, ya know. But you'll be okay. You'll always have Aoyama, Ichigo, because he's your first love. First loves are rarely your last, but they always remain in your heart," I started to rest my head on his shoulder, then.

Shirogane has quite the nice smell – it's warm, kind of, like a spice, cinnamon-y, mixed with a woody and an earthy smell. And a slight chemical-y smell as well as the pastries and teas, but that's all due to work. I was able to smell the faint traces of his body wash, too. It wasn't super strong like Axe or Bod or even Old Spice, but it was a nice smell, probably something simple and cheap. It worked for him.

His words were beginning to sink in. I guess he does make sense, but I'm still upset that Masaya would even think of wanting us to take a break yet. I'm not ready for something like that, and I won't be for a long time. Couldn't he have waited for him to be back home to see if we'd work out? I voiced my opinion out loud.

Shirogane smiled warmly. "Because you're lonely, now. Aoyama understands that. He doesn't have the right to hold you down, being so far away, and he understands that. You need to understand that, too. Who knows? Maybe when he comes home and you've been in other relationships and you've both matured you two will get back together. Nobody knows what will happen. But you've got to live in the moment, Ichigo, you can't let this hold you back on possibly finding someone who can love you even better than Masaya does." Shirogane looked me directly in the eye as he said this. Butterflies started going nuts in my stomach, and I felt a little uncomfortable with the intensity of his stare. It feels as though he were hinting at himself or something.

Awkward…

But, his words comforted me. Yes, I was still really upset, but Shirogane made sense. Either way, I probably won't even think about going on a date with someone for a while; not because it's all about Masaya (because I do still love him), but because I just don't want to. There's always the possibility that Masaya and I will stay in our relationship when he gets back, and he won't be back for at least another six months. But there's also the possibility that I'll meet someone new –

I sneaked a peek at Shirogane-san. He relaxed in his position, and was just holding me, comforting me, waiting for me to feel better.

– Or maybe not so new. Who knows? I've got plenty of time.

I snuggled into Shirogane's arms, feeling significantly better, but still not wanting him to let go, yet. Yes, I've got time.

* * *

><p>Yatta! I'm not dead! X3 I actually wrote something.<p>

Not necessarily saying that I'm proud of it. I wrote this on a spur-of-the-moment after actually reading the Tokyo Mew Mew manga. I gained more respect for Masaya in the manga, but I'm still not a shipper of he and Ichigo. Which is where I came up with the idea for this; I know it's a very used idea, with Masaya suggesting a break for Ichigo's happiness. I've read plenty of fics out there like it, but I wanted to try my hand at it.

I failed.

But, for not really getting into any of my small stories that I have scattered throughout journals and my hard drive, I think this is an accomplishment. Drabblish, but not really one. Simple. Scatter-brained, but that's what happens when the author is very scatter-brained.

Oh well.

Good night, y'all! I'll actually try to write more often. This won't happen, as we all know, but it's nice to pretend. :3


End file.
